fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lady Akaine
Neko Akaine (El sonido del gato rojo) es una Fanloid Colorloid basado en la voz de Iroha Nekomura con tonos un poco más agudos que ella,y la de Luka a tonos más bajos. Configuración de Voz Es Iroha Nekomura con al +7 en Audacity, formando así una voz profunda y dulce.Lo que más canta es el estilo creepy.Se podría decir que hace falsete,ya que su verdadera voz es Luka al -8.Con la voz de Luka,consigue estilo y una voz grave parecida a la de Umbra. ''' Biografía Neko nació en un lugar desconocido para la humanidad,llamado '' El mundo de las Sombras ,ella se marchó al mundo real por exilio,asesinó a mucha gente,entre ellos demonios,brujas (ella es semibruja)... thumb|right|354 px Siempre ha intentado controlar a la gente mediante sus poderes,no puede morir,si ocurre esto,se reencarna en el cuerpo de otra persona,tomando la forma de Neko,o sea,que se transforma en esa persona,pero con los rasgos de Neko. Su voz es dulce y profunda,perfecta para cantar canciones creepy,como Rotten Girl,Grotesque Romance o The full Course of Candy Addicts. Ahora,intenta eliminar su pasado,encarnándose en personas,para que avance el tiempo,y ella nunca muera (No se sabe su verdadera edad,se dice que tiene más de 100 años,pero sus reencarnaciones siempre son de 14 hasta 16 años). Siempre que escucha la canción Sennen no Dokusouka,se emociona (ya que le recuerda a su historia). Apariencia Viste con un vestido sin tirantes de color negro,con motivos rojos,descocido por las puntas.Tiene unos guantes a rayas negras y rojas, sujetados con hebillas.Lleva un collar con hebilla en el cuello. Tiene un tatuaje en el pecho que dice ''NYA 0 5,su número de serial. Viste unas botas altas negras y rojas.thumb|El diseño alternativo. En la cabeza lleva un gorro con dos orejas negras y rojas.Las verdaderas orejas son marrones,pero se las cubre con éste. Tiene un ojo azul,y el otro amarillo,su pelo es castaño-rojizo. Es seria,pero cuando está con Shinko se vuelve más sentimental.También es una pervertida,yandere,es grosera y a la vez elegante y sutil.Es algo arrogante. Tiene otro diseño,que consiste en una sudadera parecida al pelaje de un Umbreon,pero las anillas son de color rojo.Lleva unas medias a rayas negras y rojas (como el primer diseño) y botas.Porta una capucha con orejas. Relaciones *AYA: Se lanzan indirectas y siempre terminan peleando. *Haku: No se conocen. *Neru:Le roba el móvil siempre.thumb|right|335 px *Miku:Al final la conoció más a fondo,y se hicieron amigas. *Iroha: No se conocen. *Teto: No se conocen *KAITO: Ella lo trata como su hermano mayor. *Len: Lo trata como su hermano pequeño. *Rin: Se llevan muy bien. *MEIKO: No se conocen. *Gumi: Son como hermanas,siempre están juntas. *Gakupo: Se conocen,a medias. *Luka: Son también como hermanas. *Shimizu Kitsu: Mejores amigos. *Shinko Takane: Al final,Shinko se enamoró de Neko y están saliendo. *Shina Takane:Después de todo...tiene que quererla como a una hermana...o no? *Robaru Tsuneni:Son amigas,Robaru siempre se le queda mirando a los ojos por su heterocromía. *Nako Akaine:Es su hermano y ella odia que sea tan protector.Siempre terminan peleando,pero se quieren. *Ameji:Ella es una amiga,aparte de la novia de Nako. *Ery Momone:La llama Yandere Maniática,pero son buenas amigas. Frases *Os juro,que no os entiendo.(Cuando se pelean o dicen cosas raras) *Tendré mil años,pero me cuido más que tú,VIEJA.(Para AYA,cuando se cabrea) *SHINKO... (Perverted face ) *Con un látigo*Como volváis a tocar a Shinko...os hago picadillo... *PERO QUÉ... *POCKYS,MALDITO/A,SON POCKYS (Cuando ve una caja entera de éstos) *Creo,que estoy embarazada...o no *SHINA...SOY YO,TU CUÑADITA FAVORITA...Y la única *Mary,aprende a hablar en español y japonés, y búscate en una enciclopedia quién es Miku,porque no te entiendo. *Shinko,no te habrá gustado,verdad?(Cuando un chico o Viola vestida de hombre le intentan meter mano)thumb|right|335 px Gustos y disgustos '''Gustos: *Shinko Takane *El té *Su jardín de rosas *Rachel Alucard,es su ídolo. *Las pastitas *Halloween *El olor a rosas Disgustos: *El calor *El sol *El café *Que le digan Señora *No tomar su té *La mala hierba *Que coqueteen a Shinko *Que arrinconen a Shinko Covers *Rotten Girl,Grotesque Romance *Just be Friends *Neko Neko Super Fever Night *Calalini (Próximo) *Tailor Shop at Enbizaka (Próximo) *Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu To Mukuro (Próximo) *Circus Monster (Próximo) *Love is War (Próximo) *Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream *Dream-Eating Girl on the Sand (Próximo.Estreno de la voz con Luka) *Secret (Próximo) *Toluene (Próximo) Galería Colorloids.jpg|Aquí esta con los Colorloids (Neko:Ay,tendré que aguantarlos -w-) Neko Akaine.jpg|Figura de Neko hecha por PaulaChan1.Gracias Paula! Neko está obsesionada con Shinko . ..png|Neko,cuando no era novia de Shinko,estaba obsesa por él,ahora está más relajada NEWNEKO.png|Neko con su nuevo y último diseño Neko.png|Primer diseño de Neko GNeko.png|Neko puede ser un poco clásica y gótica a la vez NekoCyberNation.jpeg|Odore ya odore tonight kowareru kurai tada lovin' you...Neko,Neko Super Fever Night... Nako Akaine sprite.png|Sprite (Por Alyss) Curiosidades *Es una fanloid muy peculiar:Al igual que VY2,puede usar un falsete o su voz natural. *Aunque su item es un látigo,siempre lleva una sombrilla. Categoría:Basado en Iroha Nekomura Categoría:Fanloid Audacity Categoría:Colorloid Categoría:Ojos Heterocrómaticos Categoría:Omoiloid Categoría:Koloid Categoría:Fanloids Yanderes